


无尽长夜

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: *杂食枕头活动第六弹*门牌号656765640有些微的海鲜组。事实证明我没有写得最差只有写得更差。全程OOC意识流，辣眼睛警告。





	无尽长夜

火，无边无际的火海在他眼前肆虐。

鲜红的火舌像是有生命一般在离他不远的位置肆虐。他向前一步，火焰却顺着他的步伐退开，并无法伤到他丝毫。

男人试探地向前迈出一步，仿佛冥冥之中有个声音指引着他似的，跳动的火焰也给他开辟了一条道路。

除了悉悉索索的火焰燃烧声之外，他似乎听到了其他的什么声音。不，不是似乎，他确实听到了。那是孩子的尖叫声，女人的哭喊声，男人的咒骂和痛苦的嘶吼。同样的声音，他在里斯本听过。

男人试图闭上眼睛，但倒塌的房屋和燃烧的废墟在他脑海里愈发清晰，他又试图捂住耳朵，然而这也无济于事，那些不时会出现在他耳边的声音只是继续响着。

男人痛苦地双手抱头，一瞬间他的世界仿佛天旋地转，使得男人双膝跪地，双肘艰难地撑起上半身，不断喘息着。

最终他像是被这一切所压垮，瘫倒在了地上。

Shay Patrick Cormac从噩梦中惊醒。

不用多说，他早已经全身被汗浸得湿透，像条刚被从海里捞起来的独角鲸。

Shay晃荡着头，试图将刚刚脑海里的景象晃走。当然这还是无用功，只是他心里的压抑大概会少一些。

床头的蜡烛仍在静静地燃烧，Shay抬头向舷窗外望去，仍旧是星星点点的光亮缀在黑丝绒般的幕布上。他勉强支撑起自己的上半身靠在船壁上，摸索着穿起衣服下了床。既然还是深夜，去外面吹吹海风也好，这样他既能从梦境中稍微抽离一下自己，也不用担心会打扰到他人。

甲板上吹来冰凉咸湿的海风。这两日的航程已经让他们越来越靠近北极点，海风里的冷意都让全副武装的人不由得一哆嗦。本来就温度极低，加上又是半夜，甲板上空无一——不，甲板上有人，而且那人明显也注意到了Shay——

“你怎么在这，Shay？”圣殿骑士大团长Haytham Kenway朝他发问。

“啊，没什么——”说到半截的话被挥手打断。

“别掩饰，是个人都看得出来你脸白得跟张纸似的。到底发生什么了？”

“……我做了个噩梦，就这样。”

“什么噩梦把你吓成这样？”Haytham皱眉道。

“说来话长。”Shay似乎很烦恼地叹出一口气。

“介意我问一问吗？”Haytham用一种很随意的语气试探。

“都是些旧事了……进去说吧。”

“我梦见火，遮天的大火。”他这样开头。

“熊熊烈焰几乎遮天蔽日，我放眼望去，眼前的废墟上没有一处不是浓烟滚滚。”

“我耳边回响着女人的尖叫声和男人的求救声，就像，就像那时候在里斯本一样。”

“里斯本大地震？”

“是的，我说过伊甸神器的无比脆弱，而那场地震就是代价。”

“所以是你？”

“是我。”Shay痛苦地把脸埋进手里。“我造成了这场灾难，但我却侥幸从中脱逃。”

Haytham桌上的蜡烛跳动着，忽明忽暗。

流动着的空气透着一丝诡异，但他们俩都没有开口说什么，只是让这种奇怪的状态保持下去。

Shay仍在一反常态地絮絮叨叨说着。

“这不是我第一次做关于大火的梦，也不会是最后一次；而我梦到的也不止里斯本。”

Haytham已经猜到了接下来Shay会说什么，于是微微点头，示意他说下去。

“自从Colone Monro在火中去世后，我的梦里就时常会有奥尔巴尼的房子。”

“说来好笑，”Shay嗤笑一声，“我的生命里好像偏偏就是跟火脱不了干系。里斯本大地震的火也好，奥尔巴尼的火也好，都对我影响深远。”他又紧跟着耸耸肩。

“我很确定，没有这些事情就不会有今日的圣殿骑士Shay了。”

“我的初衷一直没有变——我想建造一个更好的世界。但事实证明这无比困难。”

“我在想，是不是所有想要改变世界的人在最后都会走上同一条道路？所有人都曾壮志踌躇，但所有人在那些不可抗力面前都不得不低头。”

“又或者还是我太愚钝而看不到真相。所以我的梦里永远燃烧着罪孽的火焰，将死之人发出的痛苦的声音永远在我耳边萦绕。”

“……你该去睡了，Shay。”Haytham察觉出了一丝不对劲。Shay的眼神在谈吐间逐渐涣散，本就有些佝偻的背显得愈发弯曲。

“我没事，我很好。很抱歉跟你说了这么多废话。”

Haytham本想去扶，却没想到貌似歪歪倒倒的Shay力气会这么大。一瞬间他都怀疑Shay是喝醉了酒在发酒疯，而不是从噩梦中转醒不久。

“你也该回船舱了，大团长。夜里海风冷，别感冒了。”

他丢下这句话，径直走回了船长室。


End file.
